1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bath product that includes a water-permeable bag and naturally-occurring minerals contained within the bag. When the bag containing the minerals is placed in water, elements having therapeutic effects on the human body leach from the minerals through the water-permeable bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mineral salts and bath soaps are conventionally provided in granular or liquid form to be poured into bath-water or applied to a face-cloth for use when taking a bath. Such traditional bath additives are used only once and then flushed down the drain after completion of a bath. With conventional bath additives, such as bath salts and bubble-bath solutions, a greater amount of the additives than desired can be accidentally added to the bath water. When this happens, more water must be added to dilute the bath additives, or the water must be drained from the bathtub, thus wasting the water and the bath additives. The addition of too much bath additive is especially problematic with spas or other water receptacles containing a large quantity of water and requiring precise control of additives in the water to avoid bacterial or fungal growth.
Conventional bath additives also do not duplicate nature's way of adding therapeutic elements to natural mineral springs. In nature, the elements are gradually leached from naturally occurring minerals as warm water flows over the minerals. Conventional bath additives generally include many man-made chemicals for purposes such as preserving the freshness of the bath additives and adding scents and colors to the bath additives. Often the potential side effects from continued exposure to such man-made chemicals are not fully understood, and people with sensitive skin may experience reactions to such products.